


Pray as you weep (The devil never sleeps)

by Hamiloki, Luenor



Series: Hamiloki and Luenor's wacky writing adventures [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Dominant Qui-Gon Jinn, Dry Orgasm, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Post-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Pre-Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Sex Toys, Sith Qui-Gon Jinn, Submissive Obi-Wan Kenobi, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, but also pressure, hope thats all, quiobi kinkweek, there are feelings and want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiloki/pseuds/Hamiloki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luenor/pseuds/Luenor
Summary: Turning, Obi-Wan prayed he was hallucinating, that this was some horrible dream, made up by his exhausted mind, missing old comforts and care. These hopes, however, were quickly shattered when he caught sight of the tall man standing a short distance away from him, eyes gleaming brightly yellow.“M-Master?”“Hello, Padawan mine.”-Or: Sith Lord Qui-Gon finally makes his beloved Padawan fully his.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Hamiloki and Luenor's wacky writing adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892341
Comments: 3
Kudos: 163
Collections: QuiObi Kink Week





	Pray as you weep (The devil never sleeps)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all like it. <3
> 
> Both of us aren't native speakers and haven't properly written in a while, so treat us gently please. (Though this part of the community seems rather sweet :3)
> 
> Title from "The devil never sleeps" by Blues Saraceno & Nineoneone
> 
> \- Cheers, Hamiloki (main poster) and Luenor (co-poster)

Ten years. Ten years, five months and thirteen miserable fucking days. He hadn’t lost count. Not once in the ten years, five months and thirteen painful days since he lost his Master on Naboo. 

Obi-Wan could still recall every little detail clear as day during the nights when he just couldn’t go to sleep or even meditate. His hurt and jealousy at how Qui-Gon could so easily push him aside to train some boy they had picked up just days earlier, how icily he treated Qui during their travel, his inability to save his Master when the Sith pushed him down the melting pit. Everything came back to him no matter how hard he tried.

He should have told him. He should have said how much he wanted him, loved him. Maybe that would have changed things. The future was always in motion, wasn’t that what Master Yoda always said? So maybe this little detail would have made some difference, ensured his Master’s survival. Or maybe it would have made things worse, made them argue or never speak to each other, should Qui have survived. He would never know. And maybe this was for the better.

“Master. We’ll be landing soon.” Anakin’s words cut harshly through the quiet of the cockpit of their ship, no matter how softly spoken they were. 

“Thank you, my dear Padawan.” There was no point to keeping his mind running in the same circle it had been in for so long. He should focus on the here and now, or was that not what everyone including himself always preached? And the here and now was messy enough already. 

The planet that called out to the Jedi for assistance had always been quite peaceful. While a member of the republic, their representatives always stayed rather quiet, their population consisting of mostly of farmers and simple craftsmen. But when people started mysteriously disappearing the fear among the population rose dramatically. What made the situation worse was that some of the natives -a humanoid species with low natural force-sensitivity- felt a presence. A darkness.

Nearing the planet’s surface Obi-Wan certainly felt uneasy. Something definitely was very off about this place. Just like on Naboo, shortly before he and Qui-Gon faced off Darth Maul. But he was dead, sliced in half by Obi-Wan himself. It couldn’t be him. But who -or what- else would it be? 

~*~*~*~

The investigations were going quite well. The locals welcomed them warmly and behaved cooperatively, which was a great relieve to Obi-Wan. While he didn’t exactly expect much resistance either -which would be illogical but indeed a recurring theme all across the galaxy, the Jedi had quite the reputation, both real and fictitious- he was grateful for just how much help the planet’s inhabitants offered for his and Anakin’s quest of finding the source of the disappearances. 

They had been on the road for several days now and were now close to their goal, they were both sure of it. Somehow, Obi-Wan couldn’t shake the feeling, that something about the presence they were chasing was familiar. Not being able to place is irked him to no end. It just felt like he knew it so well, like… he had been around it for some time and in a strange way… like it was calling to him. ‘No, that’s just nonsense’, he thought to himself, he knew no dark forces, could not recall having ever felt them in his life. But still…

“You know Master,” Anakin mused one night, the pair of them camped out in the wild, following a lead given by the elders of a small village “I have noticed how you have been lost in thought more than usual since we started this assignment and… I wanted you to know that you’re not crazy. I also sense a strange kind of familiarity only… Not as strong as you seem to.”

Obi-Wan softly smiled at him “You know me too well, Anakin. I am sure we are both being deceived here. Though I could not see to what purpose…”. “We have seen so many crazy things Master, what’s another weird adventure” the Padawan responded chuckling. Nodding in agreement, Obi-Wan stood, “Quite the optimistic stance, young one. Well then, I shall excuse myself to bed. Don’t stay up too late. Good night.”

“Good night, Master” Anakin replied, rolling his eyes at Obi-Wan’s paternal concern for him, the latter laying down at a safe distance from their fire. Exhaustion caught up to the older Jedi quickly, having walked quite big distances. Speeders were quite sparse in the simple native society, so they decided to take the journey to the cave system that caught their attention on foot. As darkness fell over Obi-Wan his body relaxed. His mind, however, did not rest, occupied with memories and strange feelings intensifying around him

~*~*~*

Gasping, Obi-Wan woke. Something is coming. On instinct, he was on his feet, lightsaber ignited in his hand and ready to defend himself, come what may.

“Oh my darling… I wouldn’t do that if I were you…” someone purred behind him. A voice he knew but never thought he would hear ever again. The red glow of another blade mixed with the blue of his own, creating a sickly shade of purple “You see, I really don’t want to make a mess of things. It’s been so long since I’ve seen that pretty face of yours.”

Turning, Obi-Wan prayed he was hallucinating, that this was some horrible dream, made up by his exhausted mind, missing old comforts and care. These hopes, however, were quickly shattered when he caught sight of the tall man standing a short distance away from him, eyes gleaming brightly yellow. 

“M-Master?”

“Hello, Padawan mine. I’m terribly sorry for what I’m about to do.” Faster than Obi-Wan could comprehend what was going on, the older man moved, knocking the younger straight out. Fading from consciousness, Obi-Wan briefly wondered what happened to Anakin, before the sweet void claimed him as its own.

~*~*~*

Slowly, Obi-Wan came back to his senses. He opened his eyes just a tiny fraction and winced even though the lights in the room were soft and dimmed. Next, he noticed that he couldn’t move. Somehow, he was suspended in the air, a good half meter above the ground, his arms pulled up above his head. And lastly, he blushed when he became aware of the fact that his clothes had been removed.

“So, you’re finally awake, sweet one.” The purr of the man he had believed dead for so long sent cold shivers down his spine. How was this possible?

“Let. Me. Go.” Obi-Wan hissed. Behind his confusion he could feel hurt begin to swell. Why hadn’t his Master told him he was alive? Why had he chosen the dark side instead of coming back to him? And why didn’t he feel his Master in the force during all these years.

His anger only earned him a dark chuckle from the older, who was now approaching Obi-Wan with slow, measured steps. “Why would I let you go, when I have you just the way I have wanted your for so many years, love?”

“Don’t call me that, Sith. Tell me, why like this? Why now, when you apparently could have slain me at any time in the last ten kriffing years?” On the outside, Obi-Wan seemed calm but within himself, he could feel rage burning him inside out, no matter how much he tried to supress it.

“Oh, little one… Who said I want to kill you?” Qui-Gon mused while shaking his head “I have no reason to hurt you. That is if you cooperate. The thing is, after my fall I had a lot of time to make up my mind while I was stuck next to that Zabrack you cut in half on the bottom of that pit. That was quite the impressive thing you accomplished there by the way, I must say. I was proud. And when a certain Master of the Sith came to pick Maul up, well, he found me.”

Obi-Wan’s looked disbelieving at his former Master. He didn’t want to hear this. Didn’t want it to be real.

But that was of no concern to Qui-Gon who continued, grinning “It had been a while and I had already decided that my way should no longer be with the Jedi. And when I was offered to train young Skywalker myself under the hand of my new lord, I could not help but accept. You see, you would have done an amazing job with him and from what I have seen, your Padawan has become quite the warrior. But the ways of the Jedi are just so restricting. You don’t seem to see it, but I do. And I know it is the right way for Anakin.

But he needed the time to settle into his powers. So, I waited. And now I have you both.” The Sith’s smile was sickeningly sweet.

Obi-Wan felt like he was about to throw up. He tried hard to speak but choked on his words. This was not real. It had to be some nightmare made up by his mind finally gone mad with missing Qui-Gon. Finally, he managed to choke our a few quiet words not caring that they were more honest than they should have been. “How could you? I… I loved you…”

“Darling, just that is the reason you are here.” Qui-Gon’s voice was soft as if coaxing a scared animal closer to him and he softly stroked his former Padawan’s cheek. “I have a deal for you. While your apprentice is still quite dear to my heart, I would not hesitate to hurt him. So, if you want his new learning experiences to be as pleasant as possible, you will obey me in every way. You’ll let me use you however I want to.”

A strangled gasp was all that escaped the younger man, as his former Master softly kissed his cheek and murmured “I know you won’t say no, pet.” And deep down, Obi-Wan knew he was right. He would do anything to guard Anakin from harm, no matter how much it hurt him that his former teacher had fallen so far.

He nodded. “Just promise you won’t hurt him. Please.” His voice was barely a whisper. He knew Qui-Gon too well. The man would never give in and so he had only one choice. And although it should have been everything he ever dreamed of, the twisted reality of what was happening hit him every time he looked into those once so beautifully blue.

“As long as you’ll behave like good little boy, he will be safe.” And with that, Obi-Wan was released to fall directly into the Sith’s arms. Grappling at the dark fabric covering the man in front of him, Obi-Wan struggled to stay on his feet. Apparently, he had been unconscious for longer than he thought. “Oh, my sweet boy… Can’t even stay upright. Get down on your knees for me.”

Gently, Qui-Gon sat Obi-Wan onto the floor before sauntering off to the other side of the room where he sat down on a luscious couch, leaning back leisurely. “Now, come here.”

The gentle tone reminded Obi-Wan of old times, when he was scared of failing, being abandoned for the slightest misstep. He felt as though he couldn’t breathe, darkness and dread clutching his lungs in a steel grip. Hearing a voice, he thought dead and gone, talking as if he never left but with the knowledge that this was not the same man he once knew. He could feel the thought turning him inside out.

“I said… Come. Here. Or have you decided to disobey?” Startled at the icy, raised voice Obi-Wan crawled over to him eyes locked on the floor. 

“There’s my good boy. Up.” Qui-Gon patted his lap as Obi-Wan crawled up onto the couch. Qui-Gon pulled him closer, forcing his thighs apart to make him sit astride in his lap. A quiet gasp escaped Obi-Wan when he felt the older man’s fingers gently stoked his hole, already slick with oil and he tensed up slightly. “Oh Obi-Wan, don’t try to pretend you don’t want this. Your shielding as a teenager was terrible. I know all you have ever thought when you did this to yourself, pet. So, relax for me.”

“O-Okay, yes…” Obi-Wan whispered. “Yes what?” came his former Master’s hissed reply, his other had fisting into Obi-Wan’s hair and pulling hard.

Whimpering, Obi-Wan tried to lose the tension in his body. “Yes, Master.”

The first finger now slid easily into him as Qui-Gon quietly praised him, starting to move. When it struck his sweet spot, he couldn’t help but quietly moan before biting his lip. No, he wouldn’t give the Sith the satisfaction of undoing him.

After some time, Qui-Gon carefully pressed in a second digit along with the first, slowly opening up his former student. “Don’t hold your pretty noises back, I know you like it. Your poor little body betrays you.” 

And he was right, Obi-Wan thought, his hard cock bouncing as he pushed back unconsciously onto the fingers inside him. Blushing brightly, his head sunk. Deep down, he knew Qui-Gon was right. Giving up the act, he moaned freely as the other man patiently continued to stretch him and softly whined when the fingers left his body. 

Qui-Gon quickly shushed him, slowly sliding something rigid and cold into the smaller man’s pliant body. The confused tilt of Obi-Wans head was interrupted when he felt soft vibrations coming from the toy inside him and he softly sighed, gripping at Qui-Gon’s shoulders.

“Look at you, my perfect little slut.” The Sith groaned, upping the vibrations, “Being so good for me, not even caring what I could do to you. Do you like that? Whoring yourself out to be without second thought. Enjoy it, love. It’s all you ever wanted, isn’t it?”

“Please… Master” Obi-Wan whimpered clutching his Master’s shoulders tighter, grinding down on the toy within him. Qui-Gon smirked. “Don’t worry, my sweet. I’ll keep you with me. You’re gonna be my pretty little fucktoy from now on. How does that sound, huh?”

The Jedi could only moan louder, nodding. Shame rose within him. He was begging to be used, to be nothing but a plaything for a man who abandoned him when he most needed him. But didn’t he want that? Have Qui-Gon as his own? 

Heat started to knot tightly in his belly, as Qui-Gon increased the vibrations again. Panting and moaning, Obi-Wan leaned heavily on the Sith, shaking when saw white and came. Chuckling, the taller man stroked his hair, murmuring gentle praise into his ear. Sinking into himself, Obi-Wan tried to catch a breath but the toy in his arse did not let up.

“Did you think I would let up on you so easily? No, Padawan mine… I have all the time in the world for you.” Qui-Gon purred, grinning wickedly as Obi-Wan desperately tried to calm his breathing. He was still shaking heavily, his eyes tightly shut.

What would the council think if they knew? Would they be disappointed in him? Would they try to save him or just abandon him? Think that he had fallen too far, was beyond saving. He surely was, pathetically begging the other, not sure whether he wanted him to stop or go on and on, give him more.

And Anakin, what about him? He would lose all respect for him, wouldn’t he? Didn’t he always preach to the young man, that he should be above his simple needs? And besides, Anakin wouldn’t have cared if he himself would have suffered. He would rather been in pain than know what his Master just did. It was a selfish decision to give in, driven by his own wants and not the desire to do what was right.

“Yes, Padawan mine, they all know.” His Master rasped in his ear, turning the vibrations up once again and pressing the toy right up against Obi-Wan’s prostate. “They know that you’re a cheap whore, jumping at me the second you got the chance”

Obi-Wan screamed, as his vision went white and his second orgasm hit him even harder than the first one. With tears in his eyes he looked at Qui-Gon, but he still wouldn’t let up, moving the vibrator within him hard and fast.

“Please, Master. I can’t… It’s too much… Oh, please, please…” Obi-Wan babbled having stopped trying to sound coherent in any way but his Master continued his sweet torture with glee. “Do you want my cock in you now, Padawan mine? Like you have dreamed of for so long?” Qui-Gon growled, pressing his still clothed pelvis up against Obi-Wan who could only nod. But the older wouldn’t take that for an answer. “No. Beg for it.”

Hanging his head in shame, Obi-Wan whimpered. “Master, please fuck me. I need you cock inside me, please. I’ve been waiting for so long, please, I need it so much.”

He was rewarded with a sloppy kiss before he was lifted off Qui-Gon’s lap and shoved onto his knees on the couch. Qui-Gon pulled the toy out of him harshly and took both his wrists in one large hand behind Obi-Wan’s back before roughly entering him in one smooth thrust, not even bothering to properly undress. 

The large man hissed at tight heat finally surrounded him. He, too, had wanted the young man before him for so long and finally taking what was his felt too good to be true. Leaning down, he whispered just that into his beloved Padawan’s ear as he started thrusting hard into the willing body laid out under him. 

He harshly sucked marks on Obi-Wan’s pale skin in every place he could reach, laying claim on his boy in every way possible, meanwhile enjoying the incoherent babbling coming from the younger one, his voice slowly getting hoarse with his screams. 

“That’s it. I love that tight little hole of yours taking me in so willingly, squeezing me so good. Can you cum for me one more time? For your Master?” he asked, biting down on his Padawan’s shoulder hard.

Obi-Wan clenched down tightly as came another time, barely anything left in him and went boneless under his Master, just letting himself be used, barely awake. After that, Qui-Gon didn’t last much longer either, letting out a single guttural moan as he filled up his Padawan.

Sitting back down, Qui-Gon pulled Obi-Wan back into his lap, stroking his hair and softly kissing his cheek. “You’ll stay with me, won’t you? Be my good little boy?” he whispered, receiving a soft nod from his almost asleep Padawan.

Obi-Wan cuddled into his Master’s strong chest. Yes, he would stay. All his worries were something he would think about tomorrow. Not right now. Now he had everything he wanted. He closed his eyes. Everything felt as perfect and warm, as if he had com


End file.
